Red Queen Chamber
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Resident Evil | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = Raccoon City | locale = Hive | residents = Red Queen | poi = | 1st = Resident Evil (2002) }} The Red Queen Chamber is a fictional location featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. It played a pivotal role in the 2002 film, Resident Evil, which was loosely based on the Resident Evil video game by Capcom. The Red Queen Chamber is located within the lower levels of the underground Hive research facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City. It houses the computer mainframe for the facility, which is a highly advanced artificial intelligence dubbed the Red Queen. It is one of the most protected areas of the Hive and is monitored by numerous surveillance systems, which are all interlinked with the Red Queen's systems. History When the Red Queen seemingly went "homicidal" and killed the entire staff of the Hive to prevent an outbreak of the T-Virus, a special Umbrella Security Service sanitation unit was dispatched to shut her down. They were equipped with a modular device designed to generate an electromagnetic pulse, which would shut down the Red Queen's systems - at least temporarily. Getting to the Red Queen Chamber was no easy task for the unit however, and the Red Queen had no intention of having her mainframe deactivated. As the commandos journeyed through the Hive corridors leading to the chamber, the Red Queen sealed off the area. Members of the group who had been cut off from the advance team labored to bypass the security code on the doors. The Red Queen then activated a laser defense grid, which cut down four members of the unit. One of the techs, Chad Kaplan, managed to decode the locks on the doors, but was too late to save the members of his unit. The remaining members of the team managed to get to the interior womb of the Red Queen Chamber. The Red Queen generated a holographic avatar of herself, pleading with them to abandon their mission. Kaplan affixed the EMP device to the Red Queen's console and deactivated her. He then removed her mother board, preventing her from rebooting. Unfortunately, shutting down the computer, also cut power to a number of other essential systems, including the containment pods for their Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W.) specimens. This succeeded in releasing a monstrous mutant creature called a Licker. The situation escalated when the members of the group were attacked by the reanimated corpses of the Hive facility personnel, all of whom had been resurrected as zombies as a result of the T-Virus infection. A commando named Rain Ocampo, an activist named Matt Addison and Alice Abernathy found themselves re-routed back to the Red Queen Chamber, where they were forced to reluctantly bring her back online. Chad Kaplan succeeded in unlocking the security doors to the chamber itself a second time, thus giving Alice, Rain and Matt a chance to escape before the Licker could break through the glass walls. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * Chad Kaplan took note of the fact that dismembered bodies of James Shade and the others were somehow cleaned up from the corridor. However, no explanation as to how this was accomplished is ever provided. See also References